Shamanism
The ability to perceive, contact, and bargain or control the spiritual world. A form of Magic. Users of this power are known as Shamans. Capabilities Even before going into to what a shaman is and does, one has to understand shamanistic worldview, which is based on the premise that the visible world is pervaded by invisible forces and/or spirits which affect the lives of the living, the elements and nature in general. Everything/anything either has or has potential to gain awareness and/or consciousness. Secondly, there are several levels of existence, worlds of the mortals being one of them. Others include the Underworld, where the dead go, and the Upperworld, where great spirits/gods live. A shaman is someone who has both ability and training/knowledge to both perceive the spirits and their effects and how to contact and manipulate them, either by bargaining, tricking, or forcing them to abide by the shaman's will. Thus the users main ability is how to contact the spirits and how to send their spirits outside to roam the world or enter other levels of existence. By manipulating the spirit-world, shamans can direct the spirits use of their abilities and powers for their behalf in a vast variety of ways. In fact, there isn't much that a skilled shaman with patience and right contacts in the spirit world can't do, as long as they are willing to pay the price. Applications *Sending spirit out: **Astral Projection/Clairvoyance **Psychic Navigation *Sensing the spirits and their effects: **Astral Vision **Aura Reading **Clairvoyance **Danger Intuition **Death Sense **Ecological Empathy **Power Detection **Supernatural Detection *Spirit manipulation includes: **Ancestral Evocation **Astral Trapping **Mediumship **Possession **Summoning Spirits themselves have vast variety of abilities, but some of the more common include: *Healing *Intuitive Aptitude *Nature Manipulation *Precognition/Retrocognition Some may be able to: *Ley Line Manipulation *Power Activation *Power Bestowal *Power Erasure Associations *Druidic Magic *Magic *Voodoo Limitations *Requires training to master. *Spirits wary in power, area of control and abilities, finding the right one may be difficult. *Must be careful with a spirits, who range from friendly to indifferent to aggressive to enemies. *Has to somehow get the spirits do their bidding: **Bargaining demands equal exchange. **Tricking may get what you want but the spirits might decide to trick you back... or simply grant you wish in the inconvenient way. **Forcing will give you enemy. Real-World Knowledge The knowledge of shamanism dates back as far as ancient times and every culture as a version of the practice. Even today, It is a well-known practice of guidance and development for Neo-Pagans. Known Users *Michael Twoyoungmen alias Shaman (Marvel Comics) *Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat) *Brother Voodoo (Marvel Comics) *Thrall (World of Warcraft) *Mumbo Jumbo (Banjo-Kazooie) *Humba Wumba (Banjo-Kazooie) *Enola (Charmed) *Venus de Milo (Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation) *Tanana (Brother Bear) *Innoko (Brother Bear 2) *Gloria Eh-Korey (MARDEK) *Asakura Yoh (Shaman King) *Shamans (Shaman King) Gallery Asakura Hao.jpg|Asakura Hao (Shaman King) is the strongest Shaman in all existence. Deedlit.JPG|Deedlit (Record of the Lodoss War) is an adept elven shaman.|link=Elven Physiology Nightwolf.gif|Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat) is a known shaman, along with being a fighter. File:Brother_voodoo.jpg|Brother Voodoo (Marvel) Category:Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Form of magic Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Rare power